Hate Crimes
by mCBrit
Summary: Harry meets a new rival, but one who holds his deepest secrets. He deplores her, but she has everything on him. The trio must do what they can to stop her from spilling his deep, dark secrets...R
1. A New Year

The stench of bird litter, rat urine, frog spew, scattered the air as Harry Potter entered the Hogwarts Express, returning for his 7th year. The smell never bothered him the least and made his way through the crowded train. As usual, he made his way through the crowded group of people, who were all excited for the new year, to the back of the train. Opening a compartment, he saw a group of chitter-chattering girls and ran as quickly as possible because a new girl, who he deplored so much, sat amongst them, with the name of Emma. Harry hated this girl so much, even though he barely new her, except for the quick incident where they met once. Emma was walking through Diagon Alley and purposely bumped into Harry. With the kind of temper Harry had, he immediately hated her for that reason and seeing her now made his blood boil. (Maybe there's another reason to why Harry deplores her so much)

Rapidly running uncontrollably, he bumped into a tall, red-headed punk named Ronald Weasley, one of his best friends, and a curly, buck-toothed girl named Hermione Granger.

"Oh, soreh," he said, without noticing who he bumped into because he was fiddling with his scarred, broken glasses.

"Reparo," chanted the ever-too-smarty-ass Hermy-ninny.

"Oh, sup dudes. Soreh, but I just found out who was at the other compartment next to ours, and man, it was a scary sight."

"Who was it?" questioned Ron, with his dumb-looking expression implanted on his now longer face.

Harry looked into Ron's eyes, wondering if he should tell him. He decided not to and told a friggin lie. "Umm, never mind about it guys. It was nothing. So....how ya guys been over the summer? I see you guys haven't changed much, except you both are practically taller than me. You too, Hermione. Damn it, why do I have to be the shortest?"

The trio continued to conversate for hours until the compartment door opened. In came the snotty, stuffin, bladdered, Emma, with her cronies behind her. Harry's happy expression turned to a malicious and frightening to the core frown. "Get the bloody hell out of here!"

"Now is that how you treat your imperior?" spat Emma. "I believe if you don't calm that bloody temper of yours, your little friends here will know about--"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! Never mind, will you please just leave?"

"I'll keep my eye on you, Potter," Emma answered, enunciating every, stuffin word as she made a peace sign and brought it up to her eyes. "So watch it."


	2. 1st year drama

After the another quick encounter with the foe, the train slowly halted to a stop.

"Firs' years! Ei, all you god-damn, fuckin annoyin lil' firs' years!! Get your bloody arse's here right now!" yelled the angered and tempted Hagrid. Under his breath, he whispered, "Damn, I'm getting too old for this shite."

Mostly all of the first years just looked dumb-struck at the complimentary huge piece of bush covering Hagrid's countenance. Fear struck them, thinking he was this huge-arse giant, which he is part of, actually. "Awww, not again," mumbled Hagrid. "I'm no' abou' ta hurt ya, you friggin lil' kids. I'm just the frickin Care o' Magical Creatures teacher, so don't hate!" A scrawny boy with a digital, magical camera shivered in fear, looking upon, and i literally mean up on, Hagrid. Taking notice of the scrawny boy, Hagrid thought it would be funny to scare him and hollered straight at the boy's face, "BOO!!" The lil boy screamed like a little prissy girl and jumped into the freezing, black Lake. No one bothered to do anything, including Hagrid, who happened to have forgotten about the little boy.

"Damn it, i need to get off this lager," he mumbled, placing a huge bottle of lager back inside of his many pockets of his gigantic coat. "Okay firs' years, just follow me onto these boats and don't ask any fuckin questions! I'm not in the mood!"

Meanwhile, the trio noticed, from afar in the "horseless" carriages they were riding on, Hagrid's different behavior. Harry took this as Hagrid's way of coping with the fact that this was the trio's last year in Hogwarts and he wouldn't see them as much anymore after this year. Harry felts saddened by this, so did Ron and Hermione. "It's not like we won't be seeing him anymore....oh wait.......I'll probably me moving to Paris, because they have really great hair-perming salons there, and I need one bad," commented Hermione.

"Yeah, you do," Ron chuckled, giving Hermione a slight nudge, frustrating her. "Screw you, Ron! Just because I don't like your ugly redhead, you don't need to hate off of others', Hermione answered. And with that, she flicked him off and stared out the opposite window of where ran sat. Throughout the whole carraige ride, none of the trio spoke, until they finally reached the entrance of Hogwarts. After that, Ronny and Hermy settled their differences and walked side by side through the entrance, amazed annualy by the great artistic carvings of the walls, forgetting that they had left Harry all alone in the carriage. "Oh shite, Herm. We left Harry!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione and Ron rapidly struggled past over-anxious students, who were too eager to continue along the Great Hall for the annual feast. They both jumped over heads, checking to make sure they didn't miss Harry's messy head. "Hey, what are you guys doing there?" A green-eyed bloke came into view as the crowd parted forwards towards the Great Hall. "I've been searching for you guys at the table, but seeing as you guys weren't there, I thought you might've been.....umm......needing your time alone." Ron and Hermione blushed furiously. "Are you crazy Harry? We've just noticed we left you and came lookin' for you, nothing else. Oh shut up, Harry," Ron smiled, as he remembered saying that same phrase to Harry back in first year during flying lessons, where Ron's broom hit him on the nose. The trio laughed and continued their way to the the Great Hall, following the great, loud noises of chattering students. They sat themselves near Dean, Seamus, and of course, Neville. Neville had changed a lot ever since 6th year. His used-to-be chubby face was now straight and less circlyish or roundish. His double-chin had gone, and instead, a pointy, crimson-like chin poked out. Although his appeal and looks had changed, his personality hadn't one bit. He was still that forgetful, scared little follower boy in the inside. (Now forget about him and lets get back to the moment of this story)

The sorting ceremony had just ended, placing the camera boy in Hufflepuff, because he was a reject. Soon the chit-chattering that had gathered around the Hall was quickly silenced as Professor Dumbledore stood up, readying for his annual speach, in his dumb, old, monotonous and croaky voice. Let's skip the lecture, shall we? After the speech, dishes appeared in front of the students. The first years were amazed and began to drool and yell, again, like little prissy girls, in excitment and amazement. The older students just pointed and laughed at them, pissing around. As the feast ended, all four houses went their seperate ways. The Gryffindors were led to their dormitory by the new Prefect, but who cares about her because she's of no importance to this story. Unfortunately, none of the trio were Head Boy or Girl, including Ms. Perfect Hermione. Head Boy was the smoking Seamus Finnigan gasp and Head Girl was... Pansy? Yes, that Pantsy Pansy. Maybe Dumbledore has finally gone off of his rockers!! Anyways, as they made their way to the portrait entrance, The Fat Lady was no longer there. Instead, Sir Cadogan stole her spot. Damn! "Griffi Arseholeds," the prefect said, opening the chamber inside. Entering, the students made their way to their dorms, hurrying to go to sleep after that fantastic meal. Harry was just about to head upstairs along with Ron, but halted, noticing a brunette head peaking on top of the couch he usually sat at last year with Ron and Hermione. The chair turned around, facing Harry. Harry's jaw dropped and he stared in complete shock.


	3. Nightmares of a Forgotten Past

"What the bloody stuff are you doing here?!? You're not a Gryffindor, are you?" yelled Harry in alarm.

"Now how do you know? For your information, as an exchange student from Beauxbatons, I have been recently sorted into this god damn house. It's quite not that special, to tell you. The halls are quite cold here, unlike my old school. Anyways, I'm here, so deal with it, Potter!" the mysterious Emma, again, spat out.

Harry just stood there, staring at her with pure hatrid and loath for her. He was about to say something, but decided against it. He calmly walked back up the staircase and into his four-poster bed. That night, he twisted and turned in his sleep.

……a young boy of about six years old was playing out in the yard. He had his ruddy old play-truck with him, with the paint peeling off. It had once belonged to his fat-arse cousin, but broken as it was, gave it unwillingly to him. A little chubby girl with brunette pigtails came skipping along the sidewalk the little boy was playing on. She halted before Harry and spat, "Hey little boy. What's that you got? Your mum too poor to afford a better truck than that piece of shite? Ha, your mum's probably out there scavenging for food about now, eh?"

The little boy stood up, looking right up at the girl, for she was a foot taller than him. "You take that back! Besides, my mum isn't here anymore." A tear slipped from his bright, green eyes.

"Aww, is little baby Harry sad? I'm so soreh….not!! Then she quickly grabbed the only toy Harry had and ran off with it. "Haha," she laughed maniacally as she ran away, never returning Harry's ruddy truck ever again. "I hate you, Emma! I hate you…….

Harry suddenly awoke from his taunting nightmare, screaming the words 'I hate you' into the air. He panted, as if he just ran a marathon non-stop.

"Ei, mate.What's up? You were all shaking like you were in a fit or something, " his redheaded buddy whispered, trying not to wake the others, as he pulled the curtains apart.

"Aaaah…..just had a nightmare, nothing else. Soreh to wake you up, mate. It's nothing, just go back to sleep. I'll be fine," Harry lied.

Ron looked at Harry, wondering what he should do. In the end, he gave in and went to sleep, trusting Harry that he was really okay. Harry closed the curtains and pondered on his nightmare. The brunette kept popping up in his head, mocking him. Soon, he realized that the girl's name was Emma, from next door. He wondered if she was the same Emma he had bumped into in Hogsmeade. The same girl who mocked him whenever she saw him in the halls or in the commons. They were both brunettes, except the Emma from his nightmare was real chubby, unlike the other, who was as thin as a brittle stick. No, not that thin, but she wasn't chubby either. As he pondered, he felt drowzy and kept dozing off to sleep. Finally, his dozing off led to a deep, profound dream of everything and nothing; well it didn't inlude the evil Emma in his dream.

Awaking next morning, he got dressed, did all the essential stuff, then waited for Hermione and Ron next to the portrait opening. What's taking them so long? He stared up at Hermione's door, and it finally opened. What he saw next blew him hard, like being punched in the stomach or getting slapped extremely hard. Hermione was ever-so-happily chit-chatting with his enemy, Emma. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something, or someone. "Oh, hey Harry! This is the new exchange student from Beauxbatons, you know, that school where they dress up so formally and fashionally. Name's Emma." Harry stood still, but Hermione glared at him; she wanted him to say something. Harry wanting to be polite and not rude, murmured, "Pleasure." Then he asked, " So, where's Ron? We should be heading to Hogsmeade about now, but wince everyone everywhere else, running amock, with other people, I just don't know what's happening anymore." Harry's temper began to rise, so he turned around to calm himself down. "I think I'll just wait outside, 'k Herms. See ya." He headed straight out and was relieved to be able to finally breath again. A warm, intense heat of hatrid rose between Emma and Harry everytime they were around each other. Maybe she was the same person as the evil bitch in his dreams……


End file.
